The Pirate or the Princess
by Lem1
Summary: An AU fic. But if Ryoko's still a pirate, Tenchi prince of Jurai, Ayeka first-crown princess, and Mihoshi and Kiyone G.P, what's changed? Ryo-ohki likes radishes?!
1. The Pirate

Alrighty, peeps, an AU (alternate universe) fic here.  I think you'll find it's not sooo radically different as some AUs, I've just switched things around a little bit.  Should be kinda interesting.  Well, either read it or go away.  If you like Ryoko, you should like anyone of my fics (Vengeance, World of Stars, and Ryoko's Past).  

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo**  

The Pirate and the Princess 

Ryoko slumped in her commanders' chair, gazing out the window of the Ryo-ohki with boredom.  

            "Ryo-ohki?" she called.

            "Mreow?" came the instantaneous reply.

            "Where _are_ we?"  A series of star charts showed up on the screen.  "Hmmm, fairly close to Jurai, I see.  If ever there was a stuffier, more _boring_ planet…Well, since I'm in town, I guess I can do them a favor and liven things up!"  Ryoko grinned and straightened up with anticipation.  "Full speed ahead, Ryo-ohki!  I just love saying that."

            "Mreooow!"

            "Oh, come off it!  Have I ever hurt anybody?"

            "Miya."

            "That guy was asking for it!"

            "Meow."

            "They were in my way…Alright, but I've never killed anyone!  And anyway we desperately need the money.  Come on, let's go!  Jurai has the best radishes in town.  I know how you love radishes!"

            "Mreow, meow!"

            "Whaddaya mean, 'you've moved on to carrots'?!  When did this happen?  You've loved radishes since your first hatching…Argh, it doesn't matter, I'm sure this plant-freak of a planet has good carrots too, let's go!" Ryoko tapped her foot angrily as Ryo-ohki reluctantly powered up into hyper speed.

*    *    *    *

"Lord Tenchi!  This is a very good arrangement for Jurai!  Balsi may not be as old and prestigious as Jurai, but their technology is amazing and their population is rapidly growing.  In mere centuries, it is estimated that they will be as large as Jurai.  Therefore, you see that it is essential that we establish alliances early on, and - Lord Tenchi, are you listening to me?"  Tenchi was sitting cross-legged on the floor, both eyes closed.  He opened one eye and stared at the thin balding man in front of him.

            "Really, Akito, I'm trying to meditate.  Grandfather says my concentration is off and I don't need anymore head wounds!  Besides, I don't want to marry, not yet."  The eye closed.

            "Lord Tenchi, she's extremely beautiful, and very proper.  A fine specimen of princess."

            "I don't want a 'specimen' for a wife.  If you like her so much, you marry her."

"I couldn't possibly marry someone in her class, your lordship, don't be ridiculous.  Lord Nobuyuki is counting on you to - "

            "My father doesn't have anything to do with running this planet, Akito.  Mother is the sensible one."

            "Well, Lady Achika then, is counting on you - "

            "You know very well mother doesn't believe in arranged marriages.  Hers' and fathers' wasn't arranged.  You're the one who's pushing this, Akito."

            "Alright then, me _and_ the rest of Jurai would like to see you married.  They are very worried about this rising power."  Tenchi sighed and stood up slowly.

            "Look, I'll talk to my parents at supper tonight.  Is that good enough for you Akito?" Akito nodded curtly.

            "Thank you, my lord."  He turned to leave, and then paused, "I've helped to raise you since you were a young boy.  I just want what's best for you and the rest of Jurai."  Tenchi smiled.

            "I know Akito.  Sometimes what I want isn't what's best for Jurai."

*    *    *    *

            "How much longer now, Ryo-ohki?"  Ryoko muttered tiredly, rubbing her temples.        

"Mreow."

            "We're here!  Why didn't you say something?  Never mind…Where is Jurai's largest bank located?"  Maps began flashing across the screen.  "There!  That one will do.  Right next to the palace, eh?  Sounds like an adventure."  Ryoko grinned wickedly and grasped Ryo-ohki's controls.  "Their defense system will be incredibly strong, no doubt.  Be prepared, Ryo-ohki."  Almost instantly they were bombarded by blasts from a Juraian police ship.  Ryoko grasped the controls tighter and dodged the blasts.  "Are you okay, Ryo-ohki?"

            "Mreooow!"

            "I know you don't want to hurt anyone, so we're just going to disable their ship.  Let's see, their power supply should be located right…there!"  A small rectangular metal box was enlarged on the screen.  A thin orange beam shot out of the Ryo-ohki and engulfed the box in a small explosion.  The ship's lights flickered once, then dimmed into darkness.  Ryoko quickly steered passed the ship and towards Jurai.  Once she entered the planet's atmosphere, its defense system activated.  Wooden lasers and self-destruct bombs lay between her and her destination.  Ryoko concentrated, raising Ryo-ohki into the next power level.  She used her abilities to phase the entire cabbit-ship around each weapon.  The space pirate occasionally fired a blast, but relied mainly on her speed.  The palace and bank soon came into to view.  The palace, a massive structure of carved wood and leaves rose above the tallest of trees.  The bank, though huge, was only a quarter of its size.  Ryoko hovered in the air for a moment, then grinned.  "Okay, as long as we're here, we might as well say 'hi' to the royals, whaddaya say Ryo-ohki!  Aim a mild blast at the palace."

            "Meow, miya!"

            "That's the point, Ryo-ohki, I want a little bit of a challenge and the palace guards will have to do."             

*    *    *    *

            Tenchi jogged down the hallway clutching the Tenchi-Ken.  _Grandfather is going to be furious!_  He thought worriedly, _If only Akito hadn't kept me so long…_His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when an explosion rocked the palace.  Tenchi slammed against the wall and fell to the ground, holding his head.  Alarms began to blare loudly all over the palace.

            "All palace guards report immediately to the Jurai Palace Bank.  We are under attack by the space pirate Ryoko!  Repeat, we are under attack…"  Tenchi climbed to his feet laboriously, gingerly touching the growing bump beneath his hair.  He listened to the announcement with growing excitement.  _The famed criminal Ryoko!_  He looked hesitantly in the direction of the gym and his grandfather, before sprinting in the opposite direction.  _Finally, a chance to prove my skills in a real battle_ he thought.

*    *    *    *

            Ryoko swung her sack of money around, catching one of the guards full in the face.  _Thank goodness for Jurai's wooden currency,_ she thought with a grin.  The guard staggered backwards, dazed, and Ryoko phased behind him and stuck a leg out.  He tripped, hitting his head on a jutting root.  Ryoko quickly twisted around and struck another guard in the jaw, knocking him out cold.  She rose into the air and sent a few blasts at the feet of a guard, causing him to lose his balance and twist his ankle.  As he struggled to limp to safety, Ryoko swooped down and sent a mild electric current through his skull.  A laser blast caught her in the shoulder and Ryoko cursed, flipping backwards.  A blond galaxy policewoman stood slightly behind a tree, holding a gun.  Ryoko grinned and phased behind her.  The woman looked frantically around her then froze at the sound of Ryoko igniting her energy sword.  She swallowed and turned around slowly.  Ryoko smiled, '_Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this one!' _ 

            "Hi, I'm Ryoko."

            "I-I-I'm…I'm…"  She took a deep breath.  "I'm galaxy police officer Mihoshi and I am hereby placing you under arrest."  Ryoko released her sword and sighed sadly.

            "Oh, well, I guess if you have to…" Mihoshi cheered.

            "Oh wow!  You mean it?  You're going to come quietly?"  Ryoko nodded.

            "But first I'm going to have to see some I.D."

            "I.D?  Oooh, okay.  I know I have it with me, where did I put it?"  Mihoshi began frantically searching her pockets, pulling out various objects.  Ryoko laughed softly, shaking her head.  _Time to get back to business…_  Ryoko phased away quietly and picked up the money where she'd dropped it.

            "Okay Ryo-ohki!" she called, "Ready for pick-up!"

            "Wait just a minute, Ryoko.  Haven't you time for one more?"  Ryoko whipped around and stared curiously at the young boy that stood before her.  He was slightly taller than her, with brown eyes and short black hair.

            "Sure," she responded casually.  She dropped the money and ignited her energy sword.  "You don't look like a palace guard."  Tenchi ignited his own sword without responding.  They circled each other warily, searching for openings.  Suddenly Ryoko lunged forward swiping at Tenchi viciously.  He instantly threw up his sword to block her, trying to keep up with her lightening fast attacks.  Ryoko was slowly pushing Tenchi back, and he desperately thrust forward, trying to regain his footing.  They locked swords, the fight changing to a contest of strength.  Ryoko realized with surprise that her sword was being forced back.  _He's stronger than he looks,_ she thought before phasing away.  Tenchi stumbled forward, amazed at her sudden disappearance.  

            "Yoohoo!" Ryoko called from above.  Tenchi jerked his gaze upwards and stared at Ryoko while she waved cheekily.  "You'd better watch out!"  Tenchi leapt to the side just as orange energy blasts rained down to where he had been standing.  Ryoko laughed and floated down in front of the amazed boy.  "Let's end this, shall we?"  They re-ignited their energy swords and immediately attacked.  Tenchi tried each technique he'd been taught, but Ryoko easily countered every one.  Finally, she knocked him on the ground with a punch to his jaw and held the tip of her sword to his throat.  _So, now it ends_ Tenchi thought, almost calmly.  He raised his eyes and stared at her defiantly.  _Why is he staring at me like that?_  Ryoko wondered, flustered.  She lowered her sword and wordlessly offered her hand. Tenchi paused, confused, then grasped her hand cautiously.  Ryoko shivered as she felt the energy pulsating from him.  

            "You are very powerful…" she murmured in awe.  Tenchi looked at her quizzically.

            "You defeated me easily."

            "With more training, you could be very strong," Ryoko trailed away, realizing they were still holding hands and she was complimenting an enemy.  She instantly released his grasp and backed away.  "If you want a rematch, train hard and meet me in the Jurai gardens in 6 months."  _Why the hell did I say that?  His immense energy force is intriguing, but…_

            "Agreed," Tenchi said quickly.  _Why did I say that? She **is **extremely skilled, but if I meet her again, she'll surely kill me!_  Continuing to hold the prince's gaze, Ryoko reached down and scooped up the bag of money, phasing to Ryo-ohki.  

            "Let's get out of here!"  Ryoko commanded.  

*    *    *    *

            Tenchi watched as Ryoko disappeared from sight.  He turned to walk back into the palace, when he suddenly heard a voice.  

            "Aha!  I found it!  I found it!"  A young blond woman hurried out of the forest over to Tenchi, who backed away hastily.  "Lord Tenchi, I found it!  Hey, your arm seems to have healed."

            "Yes, yes it has, Mihoshi."  Tenchi was pressed up against the wall, eyeing her warily.  "What did you find?"

            "Oh, I found my I.D.  Where's Ryoko, I can arrest her now and be a big hero!"

            "Sorry Mihoshi, she's already left."

            "What?!  Oh nooooo!" Mihoshi sobbed

            "Hey, don't cry…Why don't you come to the palace for dinner?"

            "Really?  Wow, what an honor!  I'd be - Hey, Tenchi, do you hear something?"

            "It's your wrist communicator, Mihoshi."

            "Oh, hey you're right!"  Mihoshi fumbled with the device on her wrist, accidentally unlatching and dropping it.  Tenchi bent forward to retrieve it, just as Mihoshi stepped forward.  Her foot came down on his hand, crushing it.  "Oops, sorry Lord Tenchi…You know, this reminds me of that time I shot you with my blaster!  You had that exact same expression on your face…"

            "Mihoshi, come in Mihoshi.  We have spotted the criminal Ryoko fleeing in her spacecraft, the Ryo-ohki.  She is in space sector Alpha-5.  Please pursue and arrest her at once!"  Mihoshi saluted, then bent down and grabbed her communicator.

            "Guess that dinner will have to wait Tenchi, I'm on a mission."

*    *    *    *

            "Zat wash a very suchshussful robbery, Ryo-ohki!" Ryoko hiccupped, swaying slightly with a sake bottle in hand.

            "Mreow?"

            "Drunk?" Ryoko slurred, "I'm not drunk!  I never drink.  Only on shpecial occasions.  Like Tueshdays…I mean, how offen do you shee a Tueshday?  Wedneshdays too.  And Thurshdays.  And Fridaysh.  I never drink on Shaterdays though."

            "Miyaa!"

            "Whaddaya mean, itz Shaterday?"

            "Space pirate Ryoko!  This detective Mihoshi and - "

            "Do you hear a voish, Ryo-ohki?"  Mihoshi's face appeared on the screen.  She cleared her throat noisily.  Ryoko turned dizzily.

            "I, detective Mihoshi, will - "

            "Oh, hey Mihoshi!"

            "Ryoko, I'm going to have to - "

            "Iz today Shaterday?  Because me and my cabbit were having a dishagreement whether itz Shaterday, and I tink iz - "

            " - place you under arrest according to galaxy police code 155567 - "

            "…Iz you lishening to me?  Oh, iz like that, iz it?  Okee, Ryo-ohki, lez go to Balsi.  Thash a nice place.  They lishen to you dere."

            "-89004.  Please cooperate and you may…Ryoko?"    

*    *    *    *

            Kiyone sighed as her ship drifted along the Balsi intergalactic border.  She carefully lifted her coffee cup and took a long drink.

            "Doesn't anything happen in Balsi," she moaned, slamming her cup down.

            "Kiyone, there are two ships approaching swiftly from the east."  Kiyone immediately straightened.

            "What type?"

            "One is a galaxy police cruiser, and the other is the Ryo-ohki, space craft of -"

            "Ryoko!" Kiyone breathed.

            "That is correct.  Ryoko will be crossing the border into Balsi in 10…9…8…"  Kiyone clutched the edges of her seat, leaning forward to view the approaching ships.

            "7…6…5…4…3…2…" Kiyone punched the loudspeaker button.  "1…0"

            "This is the galaxy police officer assigned to the planet of Balsi!  The space pirate Ryoko is now in Balsi territory.  Thank you for your aid, I will take it from here."  The other G.P. craft slowed to a halt as Ryoko sped on.  Mihoshi's face appeared on the screen before Kiyone.

            "Kiyone!"

            "Mihoshi!"  The two stared at each other.

            "I should've known it was you, Kiyone!  Always looking for a way to climb to the top, even if it means using your teammates as the rungs!"

            "This is my jurisdiction, Mihoshi!" Kiyone shouted, "Go hide under a Juraian rock and pretend to be a _real_ detective!"

            "HQ ordered me to - "

            "I'm acting on the orders of King Azusa of Balsi."  Kiyone ended the transmission abruptly and watched with satisfaction as Mihoshi turned and left.  She hurriedly sped off after Ryoko, and soon located the intoxicated pirate weaving back and forth wildly.  Kiyone easily caught her in a tractor beam.  Ryoko appeared in front of Kiyone, a small furry creature on her shoulder.

            "Offisher Kiyone!"  Ryoko saluted sloppily.

            "Hello, Ryoko.  It's been a while.  Two years, would you say?"

            "Confidenshally, I'm shtill trying to figure out what today iz.  Mihoshi waz no help at all."

            "Figures.  Well, it looks like you're spending the night in the slammer."

            "Oh, goody."

K, tell me what you thought in a review…pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeee?!?!


	2. The Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

"Lord Tenchi, you're going to be late for dinner!" Akito said fretfully, hovering over the prince.Tenchi swung the pale blue cloak over his shoulders, hurriedly checking his appearance in the gilded mirror before him.

"It's alright, Akito, I'm off."He strode past the servant, his brow creased in worry._What if mother agrees with Akito?What if she wants me to marry this woman I've never even met?_Before he even entered the spacious dining hall, he could hear his mother's firm voice.

"Another ship's been disabled?How did this happen?"There was a slight pause."She hit the power box?You're telling me that the power box, which distributes power throughout our crafts, is located on the _outside_?"As Tenchi drew nearer he made out the other man's voice.

"Yes, Highness.Several hundreds of years ago, when we kept the power box inside of the ships, a mechanic dropped his hammer on this box, causing the entire craft to explode from the inside, so - "

"Well, your solution obviously didn't work.Have our engineers come up with new plans."

"Yes, your highness."As he entered the dining hall, Tenchi offered the unfortunate messenger a reassuring smile.He bowed nervously and increased his pace.

"Ah, Tenchi, there you are," his mother greeted him warmly."Have a seat right -"

"Hey Tenchi!I made it after all!" came the bright bubbly voice.Tenchi froze, afraid to turn.His mother looked startled, but soon composed herself.

"Officer Mihoshi.I take it my son invited you for dinner?"

"Yes ma'am, your highness."Mihoshi paused and saluted smartly.

"I trust you'll make an effort not to injure my son."

"Oh, yes your highness.Is your hand okay, Tenchi?"

"Fine, Mihoshi, just fine."Tenchi sighed with resignation and sat down."What happened with Ryoko?"

"Oh, I was hot on her trail!She was trying all of the most advance evasive tactics, but I didn't let it phase me.I was mere inches from the tail of her ship, ready to beam her aboard!"Mihoshi stabbed a piece of meat with her fork."Then that meddlesome Kiyone got in my way, stealing _my_ glory."Tenchi looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you two were good friends.Didn't you both finish top of your class?"Mihoshi nodded.

"I was first in my class, she was second.We were even partners for a time, before she stabbed me in the back.I asked for reassignment at the opposite end of the galaxy, which happened to be Jurai.Apparently she was assigned to Balsi."

"Balsi?That's where you lost Ryoko?" Queen Achika asked."Funny, I just talked to King Azusa before dinner, and he didn't mention capturing the famed criminal."

"What did you two talk about?" Tenchi asked hesitantly.

"We talked about arranging a marriage between you and the first crown princess of Balsi."Tenchi leaped up from his chair.

"Mother!" he shouted, "I thought you of all people would be against that sort of thing." 

"Tenchi, I didn't promise him anything.I know this is a heavy burden to place on you, but this treaty would mean a lot for Jurai.I just want you to consider it.I invited the Balsi royal family to a formal dinner."Tenchi sat back down slowly.

"When?"He grumbled.

"Exactly six months from today."

"_Six months_?" he asked incredulously._I can't believe this…how ironic.I have to fight Ryoko and eat dinner with my future fiancée on the same day._Achika assumed that he was reacting to the length of time.

"Well, the fall harvest is coming up soon, then Startica, the winter ceremonies, and these galactic embassies are so damn formal.It takes months of rehearsals and the proper clothing must be chosen, as well as decorations…" The Queen continued to ramble on while Tenchi slumped in his chair, deep in thought.

"You know," Mihoshi said to Tenchi through a mouthful of food."I bet that Kiyone failed to catch Ryoko, that's why the King didn't mention it."Tenchi smiled at her.

He said, partly to himself, "Yeah, Ryoko's too good to be caught so easily.And anyway she's planning to come back here in six months."_Oops_

"Really?Thanks for the tip, Tenchi!"_She won't remember_ Tenchi thought confidently, poking at his food.

****

Ryoko regained consciousness late the next morning, the sun warming her face.

"Too bright," she moaned.

"Good, I arranged it that way."Ryoko sat up slowly, pushing aside the silken sheets.

"Oh god, I never imagined I'd get drunk enough to come back here!"

"I'm so hurt, Ryoko.Sasami has missed you a great deal."Ryoko grinned.

"What about you, Ayeka?Miss me?"Ayeka frowned at her and muttered something under her breath."Hmmm?I can't hear you."Ayeka smiled reluctantly.

"Yes, of course I missed you.Like it or not, you're still my sister."Ryoko smiled back and got to her feet, stretching.

"Twin sister, mind you." Ryoko teased.

"Thankfully not identical."

"Now Ayeka, I know you're jealous of my superior beauty, but there's no need to get rude."

"What?!My beauty surpasses yours by far!"

"Ayeka, all of Balsi knows that you have flat, flabby breasts."

"My breasts are not flabby!" Ayeka shrieked.Behind her someone cleared his throat.Ayeka whirled around."Oh!Father, I um…I…I'll leave you two."She edged past him shooting a dark look at Ryoko, who stuck her tongue out playfully.King Azusa strode into the room staring at Ryoko reproachfully.

"Hey pop."Ryoko sat down on the bed eyeing him.

"Ryoko, it's been two years since I've seen you, and all you can say is 'hey pop'?"She fingered her silk sheets, torn between anger and guilt.

"Well, you know why I left."

"To become a common criminal?To dishonor me and all of Balsi?"

"I was looking for Mom!" she cried out, tearing the sheet in her hands."It's more than you can say."

"That's not fair, Ryoko.I searched for Washu for a very long time.Ryoko, she's been gone for over ten years.I'll always love her."

"Oh yeah, then why'd you marry Misaki?"Azusa looked away.

"I won't lie to you Ryoko, I fell in love with her too.That doesn't mean I love your mother any less."

"To me it does."Azusa shook his head sadly.

"I hope one day you can forgive me, Ryoko.Lunch is in one hour.Sasami is looking forward to seeing you."Azusa stood and left the room, latching it behind him.Ryoko took a deep breath and let it out slowly.Looking down, she noticed she was wearing a light blue nightgown._They took my red and black battle uniform…Seems dad is going to make me into a princess if it kills me_.

****

Ryoko showed up for lunch in a silver and blue kimono, similar to Ayeka's lavender and pink one.Sasami, who was already seated, jumped up and ran over to her.Ryoko swooped her up and swung her around in a full circle, then set her back down gently.Sasami giggled and grabbed Ryoko's hand.

"Come sit next to me, Ryoko!"Ryoko smiled and allowed herself to be towed over to the table.

"You look lovely dear," Masaki called.Ryoko muttered her thanks.She didn't really hate Misaki - she missed her own mother.Besides, without Misaki there wouldn't be a Sasami.

Ryoko was seated between Ayeka and Sasami, directly across from a young man with pink, poodle hair.

"Who's this?" she demanded testily.

"Uh, Ryoko this is Seiryo," Misaki answered anxiously, "He's a noble from the Far East." 

"May I say that you look absolutely stunning, your ladyship." Seiryo said sweetly, in a high, nasal voice.

"No," Ryoko said shortly, then yelped in surprise as something sharp pricked her side.She looked at Ayeka suspiciously, who smiled back innocently."Flabby," Ryoko muttered.

"What did you say!" Ayeka demanded shrilly.

"I said, 'Flapjacks!'" Ryoko amended quickly, "please pass the flapjacks!"Ayeka picked up the plate, her eyes narrowed.Seiryo spoke up hastily.

"I must say I was surprised to learn that you two are twins.Each of you has a distinctly different beauty; Lady Ayeka with hair of violet and eyes of soft fuchsia, and Lady Ryoko with cyan tresses and eyes of the purest gold, accented with cat-like features.Her movements fluid and graceful, like that of a jungle beast - "

"Are you comparing me to a beast?" Ryoko inquired in soft, dangerous tones.

"Uh, no, my ladyship, I would never…" Ryoko continued to stare at him, until he stammered out an apology and fled from the room.Ryoko continued her meal.

"Ryoko, that was very improper, not to mention immature," Azusa reprimanded.Ryoko shrugged irritably.

"It was obvious you were trying to marry me off to that sickening moron."

"Ryoko I just want what's best for you!"

"What's best for me is doing what makes me happy!"

"Does it make you happy to hurt people?" a new voice piped up, wavering slightly.Sasami jumped up from the table and ran from the room.

"Sasami!" Ryoko called, then glared at her father.Throwing her napkin on the table, she pushed away from the table and hurried after her little half-sister.

She found the pig-tailed girl sobbing on her bed."Sasami, what is it, what's wrong?" Ryoko asked gently, sitting down beside her.

"I saw this news broadcast…they said that two bank guards had to be hospitalized because of your attack on the Saliza Bank!Why did you leave Balsi, Ryoko?Its nice here, if you give it a chance."

"I needed the money for food, Sasami.I never killed anyone, and hurt people as little as possible.And anyway, I'm retired as a pirate.I'll even stay in Balsi for a while, if it will make you happy."Sasami nodded.

"How long?"Ryoko ruffled her hair.

"Six months."

****

"Come _on_ guys, the fireworks are over this way!" Sasami urged impatiently.She tugged on the hands of her two older sisters.

"You go ahead, Sasami, we'll catch up," Ayeka told her.Sasami nodded and sprinted off.A light breeze blew, relieving the warm autumn air.Crystal clear waves lapped the moonlit beach, and palm trees swayed in rhythm.The two twins walked in comfortable silence for a while, before Ayeka spoke."It is truly beautiful on Balsi, don't you think Ryoko?"Ryoko shrugged."A real paradise," Ayeka insisted.

"It depends on what you call paradise," Ryoko finally responded."Space is my paradise.Surrounded on all sides by an ocean of stars, all the planets of the galaxy at your feet.Freedom…" she trailed off.

"What is Jurai like?" Ayeka asked abruptly.

"Eh?Oh, that planet.They're utterly obsessed with trees.Everything is wood, the land is covered with vast forests of oak, maple, redwood - you name it.Even their ships are wood.Like your Ryo-ouh, or Sasami's Tsunami.Except both yours and Sasami's ships are more powerful."

"So is it very beautiful there?" Ayeka asked softly.

"I suppose.Why the sudden interest?"

"Because I might be living there." 

"What?!What are you talking about?"Ayeka refused to look at her.

"I…I might marry Prince Tenchi of Jurai."Ryoko grabbed her arm.

"Is this father's idea?Do you even _know_ this prince?" Ryoko spat angrily.

"I haven't' met him yet, but - " 

"Don't worry, Ayeka, I'll get you outta here.We can become partners in crime, traveling the stars, defying the - "

""I can't do that Ryoko!I'm the first crown princess of Jurai - "

"Yeah, by a couple of minutes!"

" - And I have responsibilities to the people of Balsi - "

"Screw the people!When are you going to learn that you have to live for yourself?"

"When _you_ learn that you _can't_ always live for yourself!"The two glared at each other, hands clenched.Ayeka backed down first, looking at Ryoko sadly."I'm not like you Ryoko.I can't drop everything and run away, I was meant to be a princess.Maybe you were born for some greater destiny, I don't know."

"Ayeka," Ryoko began.

"Besides, there's more."Ryoko groaned.

"How much worse could it be?" 

"Well, if I become Queen of Jurai, that makes you the first crown princess of Balsi, and next in line for the throne."

****

Ryoko sat cross-legged on her bed, staring off into space moodily.After Ayeka dropped that last bombshell, she had immediately stormed into the throne room, asking her father for an explanation.

*

"Ryoko, you have responsibilities as a princess."

"I didn't ask to be princess, and I _don't_ want these responsibilities!"

"An alliance with Jurai would be very beneficial for us at this point.You can't put all of this on Ayeka, she can't be first crown princess _and_ Queen of Jurai."

"I won't stay."

"Planets as large and influential as Balsi and Jurai cannot remain neutral when located in the same galaxy.We are either allies, or enemies.Do you want to throw this planet into war?!"King Azusa was shouting now.

"Do _you _want to throw Ayeka into an unhappy marriage, just because it's 'very beneficial' for everyone else?" Ryoko cried fiercely.King Azusa remained silent, glowering."Now I understand why you invited that Seiryo idiot for breakfast.You need a king for Balsi.What, was he the only person left on Balsi who didn't know about my criminal record?"

"He had taken an extended vacation on a remote planet - "

"I don't believe this!I'm outta here!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No you're not!" he roared, standing up.Ryoko ignored him and turned to leave."Azaka, Kamidake, contain Ryoko in a force field this instance."The two logs obeyed at once, catching Ryoko off guard.

"What the - " Ryoko banged on the shield furiously."How dare you use Mom's creations like this?!"She immediately began to power up for an energy blast, her gems glowing red.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Azusa warned grimly, "A powerful blast in such a tight area would completely destroy Azaka and Kamidake.You wouldn't want to damage your mother's inventions, would you?"Scowling, Ryoko released the energy ball she was creating.

"The people of Balsi will never consent to being ruled by a known criminal."

"The people of Balsi have fond memories of you as a child.They have taken great pains in hiding the connection between the princess Ryoko and the space pirate Ryoko a secret from the galactic media.You give a public apology, tell them you were on a quest to find your mother, and they'll instantly adore you again.As for the other planets you've robbed from, I've more than paid them for their silence.In a few months, all charges against you will be dropped."

"You can't hold me here forever."King Azusa glared at her.

"I just don't understand how you can be so _selfish_!In time, you will learn to accept your position and rank.Until then, you will stay in your room, guarded by Azaka and Kamidake."

*

Ryoko stood up suddenly, crossing the room to her door._If I try to blast my way through, Azaka and Kamidake will simply contain me in a shield again._She stared at the door grumpily, then phased to the opposite side of the room."Now, if I blast _this_ wall…"Ryoko grinned, then called to Ryo-ohki over her shoulder."What do you think?"The petite cabbit raised its head and yawned delicately from its position on Ryoko's bed.

"Mew, miya."

"Ayeka can take care of herself!" Ryoko said, trying to keep the guilt from her tone. 

"Meow."

"Sasami…Sasami will…be devastated," Ryoko admitted finally."You're right, I know you're right."Ryoko sighed, then wandered over to her window.She gazed out wistfully, reaching up to grip one of the bars.

"I'm coming mom."

****

Tenchi crouched, his sword raised, every muscle in his body tense.His opponent faced him in a similar stance.Tenchi sprang suddenly, bringing his sword down in a wide arc over his head.His opponent leapt to the side nimbly, jabbing his own sword at Tenchi.But Tenchi had already bounded away.He stood for a moment, studying his opponent, before leaping into a somersault.The opponent crouched, sword ready.Suddenly Tenchi twisted in the air, redirecting his course to land behind the other man.The opponent made a sound of approval, then rolled to the side as Tenchi sliced air.With a challenging shout, the opponent charged Tenchi.Tenchi rushed to meet him, but just before they clashed swords, Tenchi jumped and kicked the other man in the gut.His opponent fell to the mat with a surprised 'oof'.Tenchi landed on his feet in a crouch, and raised the tip of his wooden bokken to the neck of his grandfather.Yosho chuckled.

"Well done, Tenchi, very impressive.Near flawless technique, quick reflexes, improvisation…your improvement and dedication these past six months have been commendable.I believe that you are ready to face Kagato."Tenchi gulped nervously.

"Kagato?But the last time he…"

"Beat you into a bloody pulp," Yosho finished, raising an eyebrow."That was a long time ago, Tenchi.I have been training both of you since you were young boys, and I feel that you could now beat your cousin."Tenchi nodded, pleased.The two stood slowly, wiping the sweat from their faces.Yosho glanced at Tenchi, then said mildly, "Actually, I was afraid that your concentration would suffer, what with this dinner coming up next week."Tenchi blanched, then looked glum.

"I had almost forgotten about that," he muttered."What do you think Grandpa, should I marry this Balsian princess?"Yosho sighed.

"Tenchi, if you want to become King of Jurai, you must always put the people before yourself.It is your duty and your privilege."

"What kind of privilege is it to have to marry some girl I don't even know?"

"The privilege to aid millions of people."Tenchi groaned."You could step down Tenchi, let your cousin become king."

"I don't trust him." Tenchi growled.

"He has had a difficult life Tenchi, with both his father and Tokimi dying."Tenchi nodded hesitantly, but looked disturbed.

"He is full of hate, grandfather."

****

_One more week…just one more…_Ryoko thought absently, staring at the cracks in her ceiling.She carefully formed a tiny energy ball, no bigger than her thumbnail, and flicked it towards her ceiling.Another thin crack appeared.

"I see you're making valuable use of your time."

"What's up, Ayeka?"Ryoko formed another tiny energy wad, one fang peeping out over her lower lip.

"The dressmaker's on her way, to fit you for a dress."

"What for?"

"We're having dinner at the Jurai Royal Palace next week."

"What?!"Ryoko's energy ball flew out of control, careening across the room and popping directly in the sleeping Ryo-ohki's face.The cabbit yelped in surprise and scrambled under the bed.

"So what?It's a formal dinner, to begin negotiations for a peace treaty."

"You mean to begin negotiations for your engagement to that prince."

"That too."

"I just robbed from that planet a few months ago!How could you not know?I'm sure it was all over the news."

"Father cut off galactic television transmission to Balsi a while ago.I think it depressed him to see you on the news every other week."

"I can't go!Those Juraian Royals will recognize me."

"Father will never allow you to stay here…Hmm, I'd better call the make-up artist.She'll have some good suggestions."Ryoko watched as Ayeka slipped out of the door.

"And anyway, I have to fight that boy next week." Ryoko muttered.She stuck an arm through her bed mattress and produced a very disgruntled Ryo-ohki."Do you have any suggestions?" 

"Mreow."

"I'm sorry, I should be more careful with my energy balls."

"Meow, miya."

"Yes, I suppose I could slip away from the dinner long enough for the fight.And it _would_ be convenient to travel in a ship without a criminal record."

"Meow, mreow!"

"I know it's not your fault you're wanted by the galaxy police.I take full responsibility."

"Miya."

"Don't get sarcastic with me," Ryoko said sternly."Anyway, it's settled.I'll do the stupid dinner, fight the boy, then get as far away as I can from these royal creeps!"

****

Ryoko looked in the mirror in disgust.The woman looking back at her was definitely a princess - a disgusted princess, but a princess nonetheless.The make-up artist had recommended color contact lenses, which turned her golden irises to ice blue.Her cyan hair was swept up and piled onto her head in a loose bun to disguise its distinct spikiness.A silver tiara set with sapphires encircled the bun, and two long strands of hair fell over her ears to her shoulders.Her dress was a very pale blue, almost white.The bodice and waist clung tightly to her form, the skirt flaring to hang loosely.The dress exposed half of her back and the neckline plunged daringly low.The sleeves fell from the shoulders in an elegant, wide cut, made from a transparent film.The hem, the back and neckline, and the edge of the sleeves were embroidered with pale gold.Ryoko had to admit, the dress was light and cool, and was very reminiscent of her own preferred style.She turned away from the mirror with a sigh and crossed the room in her silver and sapphire encrusted heels.She knocked on the door loudly.

"Okay, I'm ready!"The door swung open, revealing the Balsi Royal family.Sasami squealed in delight and Ayeka smiled.

"You could almost pass for a princess, Ryoko," she teased.

"Don't be silly, Ayeka!" Sasami said excitedly."She looks beautiful!"Ryoko made a face and tugged on one of Sasami's pigtails.

"Thanks, kiddo."

"You really do look lovely, Ryoko," Misaki said, her eyes shining.Azusa shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Your mom would be proud, Ryoko," he said softly.Ryoko had planned to stay angry, but at his tone she softened.

"Thanks dad," she muttered.Just then Ryo-ohki leapt on her shoulder.

"Oh, no, you're not bringing Ryo-ohki!" Azusa said firmly.

"But - "

"No."

"Come on - "

"Absolutely not."Ryoko sulked.

"Alright." She conceded finally.The others stared at her.

"She's usually much more stubborn," Ayeka commented suspiciously.Azusa shrugged gleefully, happy to avoid a scene this time.He strode down the hallway, whistling brightly.

"Let's go, the people of Balsi are waiting to see us off!"One by one, each royal family member followed the king.Ryoko brought up the rear, mentally contacting Ryo-ohki.

_'Gem-form,'_ she commanded.The cabbit obeyed immediately, transforming into a sleek, gleaming red crystal.Ryoko grabbed her cabbit-gem quickly and slipped it into one of the wide, loose pockets she had insisted on.The family paused as they reached the gilded double doors, leading outside the palace to a long marble staircase.Enormous crowds eagerly awaited their appearance.

King Azusa stepped out first and the crowds cheered wildly.He strode towards the waiting ship, looking neither left nor right.Misaki was next, and she nodded regally, smiling broadly.Ayeka stepped out, followed by Sasami.The two waved cheerily, much to the delight of the people of Balsi.Ryoko was last.She took a deep breath and stepped out confidently.The entire crowd fell silent, muttering quietly.Ryoko cast her eyes over them, then began her descent, her head held high and a twist of a smile on her face.About halfway to the ship, the cheering began again, deafeningly loud as they celebrated the return of their wild princess.Ryoko resisted an urge to laugh, feeling herself softening at the display of forgiving kindness.

My thoughts and prayers are with the victims and the victims' families during these horrific events.I know that many of you are grieving, and I hope that by continuing to post fanfics I can, in a very minor way, relieve some depression.Thank you for reviewing.


	3. The Prince

Okee, here's chapter 3…

Okee, here's chapter 3….

Tenchi yawned loudly, receiving a glare from his mother.He rolled his eyes in response and tugged at the tight collar of his shirt.His navy blue cloak felt smothering in the warm spring air and, his gold plated tunic weighed heavily, making his movements stiff.His ceremonial circlet of carved wood continually slipped to one side of his head.While Tenchi adjusted the circlet, a palace servant announced the arrival of the Balsi Royal family.The first name called was that of King Azusa.The king was a large, fierce man with a shaggy black beard and a solemn expression.A teal-haired officer stuck closely to his side.Tenchi could almost feel the hostility radiating from Mihoshi, who was posted between him and his mother.

The friendly, blue-haired queen followed her husband.Ayeka, Tenchi's possible fiancé stepped forward._She **is **very pretty,_ Tenchi thought dubiously._But she looks so…polite, and formal._

The servant opened his mouth to announce the next individual, then gasped, stuttering uncontrollably.A slim, silver-haired woman strode forward, glancing at the troubled servant.

"The name's Ryoko," she said loudly, in a clear voice.The man swallowed nervously and repeated her name.Tenchi looked at the princess sharply._Same build, similar hair, she even sounds like her, but…_The distinctly golden eyes were missing.And the idea that the notorious space pirate was in actuality a princess was utterly ridiculous._Still, this one is **very **interesting, _Tenchi thought, gazing at the princess.She walked with both arrogance and confidence, glancing around the room with a hint of amusement.For a splint instance, her gaze locked with Tenchi's, and he could've sworn her step faltered.But her expression revealed nothing, and she gave the prince an impish smile.The little princess Sasami came last.She grinned cheerily, following the example of her less formal sister.

The Balsian Royal family was seated at the long, ornately decorated table.As the Juraian Royal family seated themselves, the servant announced each of their names.

"Their Royal Highnesses, the King Nobuyuki and Queen Achika."The two were seated at the long end of the table, across from King Azusa and Queen Misaki.

"The first crown prince of Jurai, Tenchi."Tenchi sat across from Ayeka.

"Son of Tokimi, the sister of Achika, Kagato."The tall, green-haired, red-eyed cousin took a seat across from Ryoko.

"Daughter of Tokimi, the sister of Achika, Yugi."A small, blond, blue-eyed girl sat across from Sasami.Sasami offered her a bright smile, and the other girl, looking startled, smiled timidly in return.

Servants wheeled in trays loaded with food.The dishes contained both cuisine native to Balsi and to Jurai.Each person selected the food of his or her preference, and the feasting began.After a few moments of silence, Queen Achika politely tried to begin a conversation.

"I was not aware that there was a third princess of Balsi.And with such a notorious name, as well."King Azusa cleared his throat nervously.

"Er, yes, you can imagine our horror when we discovered a space pirate existed by the same name."Achika nodded sympathetically.

"Yes, and being such an uncommon name…demon summoner is the translation, is it not?"

"That is correct.Ayeka and Ryoko's mother was unique, to say the least."The queen laughed softly, smiling.

"Hmm, yes.I had the privilege of meeting her once…such an intelligent woman.She created the princess' ships, did she not?The Ryo-ouh and the Tsunami?"

"She did create the Ryo-ouh, but the Tsunami appeared much later, around Sasami's birth."Achika looked at him sharply.

"Appeared?"

"It's really quite amazing.When Princess Sasami was born, Ryo-ouh produced a seed, which then grew into a ship.We soon found that the ship would only respond to Sasami."

"Incredible!" Achika exclaimed.

"Truly.We knew Ryo-ouh could reproduce itself, but to produce _other_ ships…it completely baffled our team of scientist."

"Understandably.Washu was a genius in her own league.I was so sorry to hear of her disappearance."There was a brief lull in the conversation.Achika stood up suddenly."Well, King Azusa, would you and Queen Misaki care to join my husband and I in a more comfortable room, to begin peace negotiations?Give our children a chance to become better acquainted?"The Balsian king nodded and stood, followed closely by Queen Misaki.

"Kiyone," Azusa called over his shoulder, "Stay with the children."

"You too, Mihoshi," Achika ordered.The four adults retired from the room, leaving the two galaxy police officers glaring hatefully at each other.The children looked at them uncertainly.

"Is everything alright, Kiyone?" Ayeka asked.The G.P. jerked her head towards the woman opposite her.

"We used to be partners, Mihoshi and I.We both graduated top of our class; I was first, she was second.Then _she_ stabbed me in the back - "

"Oh, you liar!First of all, _I_ was first in our class, and second, _you_ were the one who - " 

"You?Graduating first in class?Don't make me laugh!"Tenchi shifted uncomfortably as the two continued to bicker loudly.He glanced around the table at the various expressions, and then noticed that Ryoko was gone.He twisted around in his seat, catching a flash of blue exiting the room._Where is **she** going?_ he wondered.

"Won't you please excuse me?" he said to Ayeka, standing up.The princess nodded quickly, smiling faintly._She looks about as eager to marry a stranger as I am._

****

Ryoko hurried down the garden path, pulling off her tiara and kicking her heels into a bush.She had already found a spot for Ryo-ohki - hidden deep in the surrounding woods.Now she was scouting out a spot to wait for Tenchi.At the end of the path, a small, quiet pond lay undisturbed.Ryoko paused, looking at it longingly.

"Oh, what the hell," she muttered, struggling out of her dress.Leaving her clothing in an unceremonious heap, she ran down the short dock and dived into the water.She surfaced quickly, shivering a little at the cold temperature.Her hair had freed itself from the bun and now hung in long, damp locks.Blinking experimentally, Ryoko realized that she had also lost both her contact lenses.

"Well, crap," she murmured, annoyed.

"You can say that again," a wry voice spoke up.Ryoko gasped and covered her chest, blushing furiously.Prince Tenchi stood at the edge of the dock, eyebrows raised and arms crossed."Hello princess Ryoko.Or should I address you as 'the notorious space pirate Ryoko'?"

"Either will do," she responded weakly, sinking lower into the pond water.He shook his head and frowned.Ryoko looked at him indignantly."Well what about you?Should _I_ address you as prince Tenchi, or 'the boy whose ass I kicked six months ago'?" Tenchi blushed faintly.

"You just wait until after our next fight."

"Fine.Would you turn around, please?" Ryoko said impatiently._I can't teleport here unless I want to take this pond water with me.__God, I wish mom had taught me how to phase into clothing before she…_Tenchi grinned, amused.

"Well, I don't know.How do I know that you won't just make a break for it, now that I know your 'secret identity'?"

"I'm no coward!"

"Sure, but the honor of your family is at stake."

"I suppose you'll just have to trust me!" Ryoko snapped, slowly making her way to the dock.Tenchi watched her carefully, still grinning.With one hand gripping the dock and her other arm covering her chest, Ryoko glared up at the prince.

"Turn around and I'll phase both of us to my ship."Tenchi paused, considering, then nodded once and wheeled around.Ryoko pulled herself up onto the dock and edged closer to the boy.Hesitating a little, she slid both wet arms around his waist.Tenchi made an exclamation of surprise.

"I have to be touching as much as your mass as possible.Otherwise I might only transport a piece of you," Ryoko explained.Tenchi shuddered, then clasped her hands firmly.Ryoko jumped, blushing, and quickly transported them both to Ryo-ohki.She released him and backed away slowly."Don't you dare turn around," she warned.Tenchi merely laughed."Ryo-ohki, the purple, orange and white dress," she commanded.The outfit lifted up through the metal floor with a 'mreow' from Ryo-ohki.Ryoko slipped into the dress, muttering, "I really have to remember to get my battle outfit back someday.Alright Tenchi, you can turn around now."The prince turned, studying her.

"New dress," he commented.

"Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean it's new," she pointed out.

"I like it," he decided.Ryoko looked at him in surprise, thrown off guard.

"Oh, well, um…I'm glad," she faltered, then cleared her throat."I want to raise the stakes of this fight."

"What did you have in mind?"

"If I win, Jurai continues peace negotiations with Balsi, but you don't marry Ayeka."Tenchi stared at her.

"So you _do_ care about your family."

"I never said I didn't!" she snapped testily."Is it a deal or not?"

"What if _I_ win?"

"I'll…return the money I stole."

"And?"

"And promise never to steal from a Jurai bank again."

"And?"

"And what?Isn't that enough?"

"If I win, you return the money, never steal from Jurai again, _and_ tell me why you turned to piracy."

"That's none of your damn business!"

"Your sister sure is cute…"

"Fine!And I'll tell you why I became a pirate, happy?!" Ryoko demanded furiously.Tenchi nodded and followed the fuming pirate princess outside.

****

For the second time, the prince and the pirate faced each other.Once again, Ryoko attacked first, igniting her sword and thrusting forward.Tenchi blocked, the two swords sparking with the force of the collision.He backed off first, somersaulting over Ryoko.She whirled around and batted his sword away with her own before taking to the air.She immediately flipped back to the ground and shot a few thin blasts in Tenchi's direction.He blocked each one with his sword and darted forward to close the gap between him and Ryoko.The two fighters engaged their blades in a series of attacks and blocks, slowly rotating in a complete circle.Ryoko suddenly dropped beneath Tenchi's blade and kicked his feet out from under him.With a shout of surprise, Tenchi rolled to the side just as Ryoko's blade struck the ground.He jumped to his feet quickly, raising his sword.Ryoko raised her own sword, laughing breathlessly.

"You'd better watch out Tenchi!" she called, teasing.Suddenly Ryoko felt someone roughly grab her arms and lock them behind her back.She lost her grip on her sword and it immediately dissipated."Hey!What the - " Before she could resist, Ryoko felt cold metal bracelets encircle her wrists tightly.

"Space pirate Ryoko, you are arrested on the grounds of grand-theft, the destruction of property, and disturbing the peace."

"Disturbing the peace…?" Ryoko muttered.Tenchi looked on with horror.

"No, Mihoshi, you have the wrong idea!"

"Thanks for that tip you gave me, Lord Tenchi," Mihoshi called cheerfully.

"I might have known," Ryoko growled, glowering at the boy.

"Ryoko I didn't mean to - "

"Just drop the act _Lord Tenchi_!It was my own fault for trusting a royal," she spat at his feet before being dragged off by Mihoshi.Tenchi watched the two receding figures for a moment, dismay clouding his features.

"This is going to be one hell of a night."

****

Mihoshi led her prisoner into the throne room where the others waited.Sasami and Yugi were chatting happily, legs dangling over the edge of their chairs.Both Ayeka and Kagato were sitting silently, apparently deep in thought.Kiyone was standing with her arms folded.At the sight of Mihoshi and Ryoko, she groaned loudly, covering her face.Ayeka looked up and copied Kiyone's actions.Sasami gasped in horror, leaping to her feet.Mihoshi mistook their reactions for that of fear.

"It's alright, I have the criminal under control," she announced.

"I doubt that," Ayeka muttered.Tenchi ran in the room, calling to Mihoshi.The G.P. officer didn't seem to hear him and proceeded to drag Ryoko towards the conference room where the four highnesses were located.Sasami ran after her, followed by Yugi.Ayeka and Tenchi were close behind the two children.Kiyone dashed after them as well, muttering worriedly.After a moment, Kagato rose grimly and followed at a slower pace.

Mihoshi burst into the conference room, pushing Ryoko in forcefully and causing the pirate to fall to her knees.The four adults rose in surprise.

"I have caught the famous criminal Ryoko!" Mihoshi shouted proudly."She was in the gardens, locked in a vicious battle with Lord Tenchi."

"Tenchi?" Achika repeated in surprise.

"No!Don't hurt Ryoko!" Sasami screamed, stumbling into the room.Yugi ran in looking at her new friend with concern.Ryoko twisted to look at Sasami.

"Get that princess brat outta here!" Ryoko yelled desperately.Sasami burst into tears.

"Stop it Ryoko!I won't let them hurt you!"Achika looked on with confusion.

"Nobuyuki, please take princess Sasami and Yugi to a spare chamber while we get this mess straightened out," the queen said at last.Her husband nodded and took both girls by the hand, leading them out to the hallway.Sasami struggled weakly at first, still sobbing uncontrollably.Ayeka and Tenchi sprinted in next.Ayeka fidgeted with her hair, trying to compose herself.She glanced at Ryoko, tears filling her eyes.

"Father?" she called, her voice breaking."You won't let them…" she trailed off, unwilling to finish her sentence.

"Mother, this is all just a big mistake!" Tenchi yelled.Achika groaned in despair.

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know that Ryoko is a wanted criminal.Mihoshi, please escort her to one of our cells while we sort this out."Mihoshi nodded, stepping closer to Ryoko.

"I can't let you do that," Azusa said tiredly.Achika turned to stare at him.

"Why is that?"

"Because she is my daughter.Ryoko the space pirate and Ryoko the princess of Balsi are one in the same."Achika dropped into her chair, letting out a long whoosh of air.

"Please, someone, explain!" she said woefully.

"The King here is obviously wacko.At this point, I'd be happy to go to a cell, just to get away from these people," Ryoko said forcefully.

"No, Ryoko," Azusa rumbled, "I've turned my back on you long enough!I ignored the problem, believing I could simply wish it away.Now I have to face my responsibilities as a parent, rather than a king."Ryoko swallowed, settling her weight onto her legs.Azusa turned to face Queen Achika.

"I suppose Ryoko was around 7 years-old when Washu disappeared.As you can imagine, it was hard on all of us, but Ryoko took it the hardest.She and Washu had a certain unexplainable bond.They would always finish each other's sentences, and seemed to know exactly how the other was feeling.

"When Washu simply vanished from her laboratory, without any clues, nobody had much hope of ever finding her.Except, of course, for Ryoko.I spent almost two years searching for my first wife before I moved on and married Misaki.But Ryoko has spent over ten years searching, and has yet to give up."

"I still fail to see how pirating fits into all of this," Lady Achika said pointedly.

"At first I would only sneak out at night with Ryo-ohki and visit neighboring planets," Ryoko spoke up heavily, "I would talk to the local police, post fliers, ask around…Then as the G.P. became less involved, my trips would lengthen, until I was gone for years on end.And if I had to cover every planet in every galaxy, how could I hold down a steady job?Stealing became a necessity, and then eventually, second nature."

"But what I don't understand is how your powers are so different from those of your sister Ayeka's.Not to mention your ships are completely different designs."Ryoko shrugged and Azusa shook his head.

"Once again, this is really Washu's expertise.However, I seem to remember that she was disappointed in her first design, the Ryo-ouh.Though Ayeka's ship is quite powerful, my wife was always an overachiever.At some point she determined that an animal species of ship could handle a higher energy level, thus the Ryo-ohki was created.

"As for the princess' powers…Both Ayeka and Sasami have the normal royal family powers: controlling and manipulating a shield.Ryoko, as you know, has a far greater range of powers.I am convinced that not even she knows the extent of her abilities.In any case, her power source comes from the gems embedded on each wrist and at the base of her neck."Ryoko cooperated, lifted up one wrist and revealing the shiny, deep red gem.The one on her neck pulsated dimly.A sharp gasp alerted the occupants of the room to the arrival of Kagato.

"It really is a sad story, your highness, and I can understand how she might feel, losing someone so close to her.But what about the money she's stolen?What about the families she's thrown into poverty, the people she's injured?My conscious simply cannot allow her to escape without punishment," Queen Achika told him firmly.

"I realize the position you're in.Don't you think I went through the same thing?As a father, it was easy to excuse her actions.As a king, it was nearly impossible.But I _have_ compensated the planets she has stolen from.If your officer contacts headquarters, I am certain they will inform her that all charges against Ryoko have been dropped."Achika nodded to Mihoshi, who immediately whipped out her wrist communicator.A few moments later, she confirmed the King's statements."All I'm asking is that you release her into my care, so that _I_ may decide upon her punishment."After a moment of indecision, the queen nodded curtly. 

"Mihoshi, go ahead and remove her handcuffs."Mihoshi stepped forward, only to be intercepted by Kagato.

"Sorry, officer, I can't allow you to do that," he drawled, and sent a jolt of electricity through her.Mihoshi screamed and collapsed at his feet.

Ahhh, cliffhangers.Please keep the reviews coming…and let me know what you like/don't like so's you can have a more enjoyable fanfic experience :)


	4. The Villian

I know it took me a while, but here's the fourth chapter

I know it took me a while, but here's the fourth chapter!

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone yelled, rushing forward to the blonde's side."You bastard, you're gong to pay for that!"

"Relax, detective," he grinned wickedly, "She'll only be out for a few hours." 

"Kagato!" Achika shouted, "What the devil do you think you're doing?"

"Taking what's rightfully mine," he responded, grabbing Ryoko's arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Get the hell away from me, you psycho!" she demanded, struggling against his grip.

"Sorry, princess, but I need to…extract those gems."

"I'll kill you before I give you my gems!"Tenchi touched the hilt of his sword, stepping forward.

"Why do you need her gems?" he growled.

"They're rightfully mine!" Kagato snarled."_I_ know of their _true_ power!"

"Which is?"

"The power to create the light-hawk wings."

"That's insane.Only the goddess Funaho can create the light-hawk wings."Kagato smirked at him, wrapping one arm around Ryoko's waist and the other around her neck to still her struggles.

"Mother predicted that no one would believe us."

"Tokimi?" Achika murmured dazedly. Kagato turned slightly to look at the queen.

"Yes, this was all her plan, before she died."

"What plan?" she asked, in a stronger voice.

"Once she learned of their existence, she researched the power of the gems for years.And ten years ago, she arranged for the kidnapping of Queen Washu."Ryoko screamed and redoubled her efforts to escape."Oh don't worry, princess, she's not dead.When she refused to reveal the location of the gems, we froze her in a containment pod."

"Why would Tokimi do this?" Achika whispered, tears sliding down her face.Kagato snorted.

"Haven't you been listening to me?These gems give the holder the power of a god!"

"Tokimi didn't care about those things!"

"Looks like you didn't know your sister as well as you thought, Auntie," Kagato mocked maliciously."But then, you never were a good sibling, were you?Mother told me how you snatched the spotlight from her."Ryoko stomped down, grinding her heel into Kagato's foot.

"Dammit!" he cursed, "You bitch!"He grabbed her chin, his nails biting into her skin, and twisted her head to the right."Would you like to know how your mother screamed when we tortured her?" he whispered in her ear, laughing slightly."It's time we made our exit, princess."He and Ryoko instantly disappeared.

"Where did they go!" King Azusa demanded desperately.There was a long silence.

"The Soja," Achika said tiredly."Kagato's ship.He spends all day there, in his…laboratory."She broke down and began to cry. "Tokimi…"

"It's alright mom," Tenchi said softly."I'm going after them, I'm going to bring Ryoko back."

"I'm going too," Ayeka spoke up firmly.

"No you're not!" Azusa countered swiftly.

"It's what Ryoko would do."

"You're not Ryoko," he said softly.

"I know that," Ayeka said swallowing."But I _can_ help."Azusa sighed, defeated.

"Fine, but I'm going as well."

"You can count me in," Kiyone called from Mihoshi's side."If he thinks he can get away with injuring a galaxy police officer, he's got another thing coming!"

"So what ship can we use?" Ayeka asked.

"My ship, the Yukinojo," Kiyone volunteered.

"Too big," Tenchi rejected."We need a small ship, something that can dodge the Soja's blasts easily…"

****

After phasing onboard the Soja, Kagato immediately disintegrated Ryoko's handcuffs and shoved her into cell.Wasting no time, Ryoko placed her hands on the bars and released a powerful blast, throwing both her and Kagato backwards.Ryoko grunted as her skull banged painfully against the bars behind her.In front of her, the bars were blackened and bent grotesquely.Clamoring to his feet, Kagato surveyed the damage.

"Impressive," he chuckled, "Those bars are made out of the strongest metal in the galaxy."Then crossing the room to his computer, he added, "But we can't have anymore of that.I'm placing a shield over your cell, which will stand up even to your strength."A transparent white dome closed over Ryoko's cell.Ignoring him, she released another blast, completely shattering the bars, but leaving the shield in tack.Kagato merely laughed.

"I should've known you wouldn't listen.You wouldn't be Washu's daughter if you did."

"Tell me where she is!" Ryoko demanded, striking the shield with her fist.Kagato strolled over to her leisurely.

"I don't know why you care for her so much," he said, amused.He thrust an arm through the shield and grabbed a fistful of her hair, slamming her up against the side of the shield."You were only an experiment to her," he whispered, bringing his head down close to hers and gazing at her sardonically.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"She created you artificially," he said slowly and distinctly."We found blueprints, like for a house, or a machine…She had the procedure recorded in detail, all in a file on her computer.Mother copied it to disk and stole it along with your mother.Or should I say your 'engineer'?

"You're a liar!" Ryoko screamed.

"She inserted a creature called Mass into her own ova," Kagato continued."King Azusa isn't even really your father.You're not even completely humanoid," he added, smiling slightly."But what Washu didn't realize was that the ova she injected the mass with was already fertilized, with princess Ayeka.Rather stupid if you ask me.Mother would never make that mistake."

"I know you're lying," Ryoko whispered, her voice trembling.

"Aww," Kagato said, feigning compassion."But you don't know, do you?You always felt that you were different from everybody else, had this nagging suspicion…But you should be grateful!The Mass allows you to teleport, fly, and regenerate limbs.Without the Mass, you would not be able to contain and control the power of the gems.That was the whole purpose for your creation, to be a holder of the gems."

"Well then how do you expect to use the gems?" Ryoko spat.

"Ah, an intelligent question, princess._My_ mother also prepared me as a holder for the gems.Not before birth, like you, but later on when I was six or seven.Dozens of experiments in which she injected me with the Mass and sent strong electric currents throughout my body."

"So your mother mutated and electrocuted you," Ryoko said flatly.Kagato laughed.

"Maybe so, but I can fly, teleport, and regenerate, all without the gems." 

"I'm sure your mother would be so proud," Ryoko said sarcastically.

"Yes, she would be, if Washu hadn't killed her," he hissed darkly.

"Huh?"

"Oh yes, we were able to kidnap Washu, but not before she injected a deadly virus into mother.She lived two more years and died giving birth to Yugi."

"I'm crying on the inside, really." 

"And after killing father, I was an orphan."

"What?"

"Yes, I had to kill him after he discovered Mother's and my plot."

"You're completely insane," Ryoko told him.He grinned at her, bringing up his free hand and stroking her cheek with one finger.

"You're really quite beautiful," he murmured."Too bad you'll most likely die while I retrieve the gems."Ryoko twisted away from him in disgust.Suddenly alarms began to blare throughout the ship.Kagato released her and stalked to his computer.

"Shit," he muttered."It looks like they're trying to rescue you."

****

"Great idea, Lord Tenchi," Kiyone said sarcastically, "taking a ship nobody here knows how to control!"Tenchi rubbed his head sheepishly as they soared directly for the Soja in Ryo-ohki, bombarded by blasts.

"You know," Azusa said thoughtfully, "now that I think of it, I believe one must have a psychic connection with Ryo-ohki in order to control her."

"Dad!" Ayeka wailed, as another blast struck their ship.

"Okay," Tenchi said slowly, "we just need some sort of incentive for Ryo-ohki."

"She loves radishes," Ayeka said hopefully.

"Great!Ryo-ohki, there's a huge basket of _radishes _onboard the Soja!"Ryo-ohki meowed disdainfully.

"What does that mean?" Kiyone demanded, bracing herself for another impact.

"It means that I got the vegetable wrong," Ayeka said firmly."I'm telling you, there's this one vegetable that she goes absolutely bonkers over."

"How about tomatoes?" Kiyone suggested.There was no response from the cabbit.

"Tomatoes aren't even vegetables," Azusa muttered.

"What are you talking about, of course they're vegetables," Kiyone responded testily.

"Tomatoes are the _fruit_ of the plant known as _Lycopersicon esculentum_," the king said, raising his voice.

"You're trying to tell me that a tomato is a fruit?"

"Yes, it is related to the potato and the tobacco plants, which - "

"Are both vegetables!" Kiyone shouted triumphantly.

"Tobacco is not a vegetable!" the King roared.

"Yeah, sure…next you'll try to tell me that carrots are not - " Ryo-ohki meowed excitedly, bringing up thousands of pictures of carrots on her screens.

"That's it," Tenchi said eagerly, "Ryo-ohki, get us to the Soja safely and you can have all the carrots you want!"The cabbit immediately doubled her speed, sending the crew staggering backwards.Kiyone glanced over at the king.

"I _told_ you carrots were vegetables."

****

The group paused indecisively at the intersection where the hallway diverged into two paths.Ryo-ohki pouted discontentedly on Ayeka's shoulder, cheated out of her prize.

"Your highness, you and Ayeka go to the right," Tenchi commanded, "and officer Kiyone and I will go this way."The pairs split up instantly, jogging purposefully down their separate paths.

Kiyone and Tenchi ran in silence, each deep in thought.They halted uncertainly as the hallway ended, giving way to a silver metal door.Tenchi started forward first, twisting the metal handle cautiously.Kiyone drew her blaster, following close behind.The door swung open, revealing a spacious, dimly lit room.Shadows flickered evilly, leaving the two tensed for danger.They crept along the length of the room, finding a clear containment cube at its end.A small, pink-haired child stood unmoving, her eyes shut.

"That's not lady Washu, is it?" Tenchi asked tentatively.

"Of course not!Don't be ridiculous," Kiyone said uneasily, jerking her head at the figure before them, "S_he's_ just a child."

"Well we should get her out anyway.Any ideas?" Tenchi started to ask, then shouted in surprise and dived for cover as Kiyone began to fire her blaster without warning.Small, spider web cracks began to appear on the surface of the cube.Kiyone continued to fire doggedly, and that side of the cube shattered, dumping the mysterious child onto the metal floor.She coughed uncontrollably, glaring up at her two heroes.

"Not that I don't appreciate being rescued," she began dangerously, "but next time, you might consider pushing the 'release' button!"Her voice raised in pitch until she was shrieking at the two, and she flung an arm out to point at the wall beside her.A bright red button positively glowed in the murkiness, and a large sign posted above it read 'push to open cube'.Kiyone lowered her gun slowly, looking embarrassed.Meanwhile, Tenchi had helped the girl to her feet, and she was now in the process of brushing herself off vigorously.

"Um, excuse me," Tenchi said tentatively, "but who _are_ you?"The girl paused to glance at him, then stuck her hand out abruptly.

"Washu Hakubi," she said, shaking his hand briskly.

"It can't be!" Kiyone breathed, "Queen Washu of Balsi?"

"No," Washu said irritably, "just Washu.I'm a Quantum Theories professor at the Royal Space Academy of Jurai.Of course, I'm also quite skilled in physics, chemistry, biology…" Tenchi and Kiyone exchanged a horrified look.

"It _is _her!" Kiyone hissed to Tenchi."When she disappeared, her entire life story was all over the news, and I remember reading that she once taught at the Royal Space academy."Tenchi glanced over at the still rambling, pink-haired scientist doubtfully.

"But she's so…tiny!And she said herself that she wasn't a queen."

"…calculus, and dentistry.But they had this complete idiot, Dr. Clay, teaching the Quantum Theories class.Do you know he still believed that nuclear fusion could propel a space ship?I haven't seen such ignorance since I visited Earth!Anyway I _had_ to take the job - we couldn't have the hope of our future going off accepting _that_ trash - "

"Miss Washu, we really should be going," Kiyone cut in finally.Washu seemed to notice her surroundings for the first time.

"Hmmm, yes, we seem to be aboard some type of space ship." She stalked around the room, both Tenchi and Kiyone at her heels."All metal," she said disapprovingly."I've been considering creating a space ship using living organisms."

"Lady Washu," Kiyone said in exasperation."We really should try to find and save your daughter."

"Daughter?" she repeated blankly."Young lady, you are most mistaken.I have no offspring."

****

King Azusa and first crown princess Ayeka jogged down the hallway in silence.Azusa peered straight ahead, his browed furrowed and his eyes narrowed in determination.Ayeka willed herself to take long, deep breaths to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

'_More like bats'_ she thought wryly. _'Maybe father was right…Ryoko is ten times as powerful as I am.The thought that I could rescue her is a laugh.' _Suddenly her thoughts flashed back to that night on Balsi, when she spoke with Ryoko.The look on her sister's face when she spoke of the stars in space, the anger and determination in her voice when she promised to save Ayeka from an unhappy marriage.Ayeka balled her hands into fists and sped up, earning a surprised grunt from her father._'I swear to you Ryoko, if it costs me my life, you will travel among the stars again'_.

She and her father burst into a vast, sterile room.It was brightly lit and half filled with laboratory equipment.At the opposite side of the room, the wall was completely glass, gazing out to the solitude of space.The floor, looking entirely out of place among the metal walls and ceiling, was marble tile.Two colossal metal pillars sat on either side in the center of the room, and suspended between them, thirty feet above the floor, hovered a very discontent Ryoko in a milky white sphere.She had her arms and legs crossed, and was looking to the right angrily.She hadn't noticed the arrival of her relatives, and didn't respond to the sudden whir of machinery.But both Azusa and Ayeka tensed expectantly, ready for action. The metal columns began to spark dangerously as the humming sound rose.Then each suddenly released a powerful jolt of blue electricity, both headed for the oblivious Ryoko.They passed through the shield and hit Ryoko with a distinct sizzle.She jerked her head up, her eyes wide, and opened her mouth in a silent scream.As she twisted and writhed in pain, Ayeka watched in horror, thinking the silence was more terrifying than the screams would be.At least they would cover the sickening sizzle, the sound of bacon hitting the frying pan.

"Ryoko!" Azusa shouted desperately, taking a step forward.Ayeka caught a blur of movement in the corner of her eye and reacted without thinking.She leapt in front of her father, activating her shield of logs just in time to catch the downward arch of Kagato's sword.Kagato dropped to his knees in front of them, clutching the hilt of his sword, though the energy blade had been deactivated by Ayeka's shield.He jumped to his feet and teleported a safe distance away.

"I'm afraid that I have been most rude, your highnesses," he called, smiling cruelly."Please allow me to welcome you to my humble ship, the Soja."

"Release my daughter now and I will hand you over to the Galaxy police alive." King Azusa said levelly.Kagato laughed.Ayeka stood transfixed by her sister, the fabric of Ryoko's dress beginning to smoke and blacken.Kagato noticed the direction of her gaze and parted his lips in a feral grin.

"I sound-proofed her captivity shield, however if you wish to speak with her…" Kagato snapped his fingers and Ryoko's screams instantly ripped through the air.A gasping sob wrenched itself from Ayeka's throat at the sounds of her sister's anguish.

"Ryoko!" Ayeka screamed in response, tears sliding down her cheeks.Even at such a distance, she detected a flicker of recognition in Ryoko's golden, tear-filled eyes, and the pirate clenched her teeth to try and stifle her screams.Kagato sneered in disgust and flicked his wrist, the electricity dying away.Ryoko's screams lessened into whimpers as she lay panting at the bottom of the shield.

"Emotions make one so weak," Kagato commented disapprovingly.

"Oh, and what of you?" Ayeka spat."Only hatred would cause you to torture my sister, merely to hear the sounds of her suffering - "

"But you are mistaken, my dear Ayeka," Kagato said, amused."I had to weaken her so that she would not try and escape during the operation."

"Operation?" Ayeka asked, her voice shaking.

"To remove the gems, of course," Kagato responded in annoyance."The process is much too delicate to leave to machinery - I must do it myself.Though you realize, because she has had the gems since birth, the shock of losing them will most likely kill her."That was too much for Azusa; he leapt forward with an enraged shout, and attacked Kagato.Kagato blocked easily, smiling grimly, and Ayeka realized that he had purposefully provoked the attack.

Glancing up at Ryoko, she saw that her sister had raised herself up on one elbow and was watching the fight with wide, fearful eyes.

"Ryoko!" Ayeka hissed frantically.Ryoko tore her eyes from her father to Ayeka."How do I get you down?"Ryoko pointed weakly at a wall of machinery.Ayeka stared at the levers, multi-colored buttons, and flashing lights, discouraged, but she jogged over.Scanning the machinery determinedly, Ayeka searched for any labels or instructions.There were none.So taking a deep breath and wincing slightly, she poked one blue button.Ryoko's bubble began to rotate slowly.Ryoko sat up, startled, then glared at Ayeka in annoyance. 

"I feel like a disco ball," she muttered.Ayeka sighed and pushed a short green lever.The ball stopped rotating and began to descend to the ground slowly.

"Okay," Ayeka said, cheered, "that's a good start."Then she heard her father cry out in pain and she whipped around.Her father stood a few feet from Kagato, holding his arm as blood seeped through his fingers.His face was drawn and pale, and his whole frame sagged in defeat.

Kagato took one menacing step forward, then froze as Ayeka's logs closed in around him.Green vines shot out and wrapped him in a tight hold.Growling angrily, Kagato activated his sword and sliced through the vines and logs viciously, then turned to Ayeka.

"Do not interfere, princess Ayeka," He said threateningly.Ayeka stared back haughtily, and summoned her logs once again.This time Kagato leapt out of the way and sped towards Ayeka.He struck her in the face violently, sending her flying backwards and cracking her head on the wall.She slumped to the floor in a heap, blood trickling down the side of her face.

****

"What do you mean you don't have children?" Tenchi blurted."You have two daughters - Ayeka and Ryoko."Washu shook her head.

"My dear boy, I think I'd know if I gave birth to children.You have me confused with someone else."Tenchi looked at Kiyone in askance, who shook her head in response.

"It has to be her - maybe they modified her memory as well as - er…shrinking her."Washu looked affronted.

"Just what do you mean by that?My current stature is - " she stopped, looking at Kiyone and Tenchi strangely."I've just noticed how large you two are.Are you from a race of giants?"She didn't wait for an answer, but opened a sup-space pocket and pulled out a full-length mirror."Ahh!What's happened to me?!I _know _my cup size was _much _larger - " Kiyone cleared her throat noisily.

"Umm, Lady Washu regardless of the fact that you're three feet tall - " Washu pulled out a tape measure, muttering profanities."and that you've been frozen for ten years - "

"Ten years!" Washu squawked.

"and are the Queen of Balsi - "

"I'm a queen?"

"and have no recollection of your husband and two daughters - "

"I might have to hurt you…"

"We _really _have to get going.So if you continue refusing to come, I'm going to tie you to some rope and drag you behind me."

"I believe she'd do it," Tenchi said solemnly.After a short pause, Washu nodded meekly.

'K, be sure to review…….


	5. The Power of Funaho

**Tada!  Yea, I _finally _completed this fic.  I'm sooo sorry it took so long.  I never wanted to be one of those authors who waited months in between posts.  But then school got hectic, and I just got soooooo busy, blah blah blah.  Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait!**

"Ayeka!" Ryoko sobbed weakly, still feeling drained.  Her sister lay unconscious, bleeding to death, and her father was as good as dead, too exhausted to continue fighting.  Then a flicker of movement caught her eye, and she turned her head in time to see Tenchi, Kiyone, and a strange pink-haired child burst into the room.  Kagato, who had been advancing on the fatigued king, sword in hand, paused to glance at the newcomers.

            "Ah Prince Tenchi, officer Kiyone - Lady Washu!" Kagato gasped, almost dropping his sword.  Ryoko pressed her face and hands against her shield - bubble and peered around the room eagerly.  The pink-haired girl stepped forward, hands on hips.  

            "You there, are you the owner of this ship, boy?" Washu demanded sternly.  Kagato squirmed uncomfortably.  

            "Uh, I guess you could um, say that, Miss Washu," he stammered.

            "Then you will release us at once," she said matter-of-factly.

            "Well, erm, I would, but uh…"

            "Washu?" King Azusa called in amazement.

            "It can't be," Ryoko murmured, confused.  "Don't be fooled, Tenchi," she said more loudly.  "That's not mom."  Tenchi jerked his head in her direction.

            "Ryoko!"  Tenchi glanced at Kagato and, seeing that he was still occupied fending off Washu, hurried over to Ryoko.  

            "Don't be fooled Tenchi," she repeated as he jogged up.  "She must be some sort of decoy - "

"It's Washu, Ryoko," Tenchi insisted softly.  "But well, obviously they did something to her appearance, and also…"

"What?"

"She doesn't remember you."  Silence.  "She doesn't remember Ayeka either, or being married to King Azusa - "

"It's not her." Ryoko said suddenly.

            "Ryoko, they obviously did something to her memory - "

            "She wouldn't forget me, Tenchi!"  Before he could respond, the sound of the transference of matter was accompanied by a powerful kick to his gut.  Tenchi stumbled backwards, doubled over, but as he straightened Kagato raised the tip of his sword to his neck.  

            "Please cooperate, dear cousin," Kagato said smugly.  "I've already taken care of the others."  Tenchi risked a glance over his shoulder, and saw Kiyone crumbled on the ground, holding her leg.  Washu was at her side, and Azusa was a little ways off, unconscious.  "Now, in the containment bubble if you please," Kagato directed.  Tenchi obediently edged into the bubble with Ryoko.  But just as he stepped inside, Kagato reached in and dragged Ryoko out.  She immediately made a fist and formed an energy sword, but it fizzled out in a couple of seconds.  Kagato chuckled.  "Your powers are useless, princess Ryoko.  The electricity was set at an exact frequency to temporarily  'short-circuit' your energy patterns, thus leaving you completely helpless."  Ryoko paused, staring at the arrogant villain, then pulled back her free arm and punched him in the jaw hard.  He released her and fell back, rubbing his chin.  Ryoko instantly began to run, but in a few moments, bumped into a very pissed Kagato.  He gripped her wrist tightly and teleported to a metallic table.  Ryoko struggled fiercely, but Kagato was able to chain her to the table with manacles wrapped in electrical wires.  The inside of the manacles was covered with short, sharp spikes which dug into her flesh painfully.  Ryoko could feel three particularly long spikes encircling the gem on each wrist.  Kagato fitted a metal band around her neck that sparked uncomfortably with the gem nestled there.  Humming tunelessly, Kagato calmly flipped a switch on the panel of machinery before him.  The wires on Ryoko's manacles lit up and began to flash brightly, and the metal band vibrated faintly, like the purring of a cat.  

            "And now, Miss Ryoko, we begin the operation," Kagato said, pulling on white gloves with a loud snap.  Ryoko inwardly cringed but let nothing show on her face.

            "I _will _kill you."  Kagato snorted and smiled slightly, but said nothing.  He picked up a wickedly sharp needle and leaned over her, probing one of her gems through a hole in the manacle.  Each time it touched, a jolt seared through her arm.  She bit her tongue to keep from crying out loud, but then she felt the needle jab into her wrist and released a bloodcurdling scream.  Instantly the pain vanished, and through the roar in her ears, she detected the clash of swords.  Gathering her strength, she was able to lift her head slightly and view her father and Kagato once again engaged in battle.  

            "If only you had stayed down, you might have escaped alive," Kagato said pityingly.  Azusa didn't respond, breathing heavily and one arm hanging uselessly at his side.  But his face was set with determination and his attacks swift and sure.  Kagato was steadily pushed backwards and his own attacks became panicked.  Finally, King Azusa struck Kagato's sword out of his hands and lifted his sword to Kagato's neck.  Kagato raised his hands slowly, seemingly admitting defeat, then suddenly slammed a fist into the row of buttons behind him.  Before King Azusa could react, a bolt of electricity shot from one of the metal pillars and caught him in the stomach, throwing him backwards.

            "Father!" Ryoko screamed hoarsely.  Kagato swaggered over to the fallen king and kicked him viciously.  Azusa didn't move.  

            "Well, there you have it, princess," Kagato laughed nastily, as a pool of blood puddle around his feet.  "Thus ends the pathetic life of a man too weak to save his own daughter.  But why should you care?  He gave up on you and your mother years ago.  He was a lazy, greedy, selfish, coward!"  Ryoko closed her eyes, letting the warm, salty tears course down her cheeks.  At Kagato's words, she felt something gather at the pit of her stomach - an intense ball of pure rage, growing and engulfing, heightening her senses.  From across the room she heard Kiyone curse, the pink-haired stranger gasp, and Ayeka begin to stir awake.  Tenchi was pounding on his shield, yelling, and Kagato was whispering over and over, "It can't be!"  She could even hear the whir of machinery in the background, and beyond that, the silence of space.  

Ryoko vaguely noticed the manacles that bound her hands and neck were being completely dissolved by the soft gold-green glow, emanating from her gems.  The glow strengthened and began to slowly move along her body, burning with freezing pain.  But Ryoko welcomed the pain, gloried in it, because she could feel her power returning ten fold, and all her cuts, bruises, and aches disappearing instantaneously.  She rose into the air and tilted her head back slightly, as two feathery, transparent wings erupted from the gem nestled on her collarbone.  Three gleaming, teal dots, matching her hair, adorned her forehead and arranged themselves into a triangle.  

"The mark of Funaho!"  Kagato's faint murmur reached Ryoko as loudly as if he'd shouted it.  As the transformation entered completion, the burning subsided to a dull, warm flame, feeding off her rage and desire for revenge.  Ryoko floated to the ground serenely, her feet gently touching the ground.  Then suddenly her head snapped forward to gaze at Kagato.

"Is this the power you spoke of?" she asked coldly, her voice echoing eerily.  "Is this Funaho's power?"  Kagato nodded his head in awe.  "Well by all means, you can have it!"  She lifted her arms, her palms facing outwards, and released an immense amount of pure energy.  Kagato could only stare silently as the blast engulfed him, eating away his skin, tissue, and bone until no one cell remained.  He died instantly.

            But energy continued to flow from Ryoko's palms, quickly boring a hole through the side of the ship.  With a sickening lurch, the Soja began to drift downwards, picking up speed.  Debris hurled across the room as the gang fought to keep from being sucked into the icy blackness of space.  Ryoko sank to her knees as her energy drained and she lost control of her blast.  She struggled to keep her arms raised, but they gradually lowered, causing the agonizing scream of twisting metal when her beam ripped through the floor of the Soja.  Ryoko groaned, sobbing, realizing that her blast was only intensifying and brightening, ready to consume the whole ship.  '_I'm sorry!' _she cried silently.  _'This is all my fault…I've killed us all.  God - Kiyone, Tenchi, Ayeka - I wanted so much for you to live…_  And suddenly, like a candle being snuffed out, Ryoko's amazing power faded.  She collapsed facedown, barely conscious and unable to move.  

            Ryoko distantly felt a cool hand close over her wrist.

            "Ouch!" she heard dimly.  "Her skin burns…like ice!"

            "That's a contradiction," Ryoko distinguished Kiyone's brusque tone.

            "Well, in any case, she's alive."

            "She won't be much longer if we don't get out of here.  It's already getting hard to breathe, and I don't think Ayeka can hold her shield much longer."

            _"Ryoko!"_  This new voice sounded familiar, and much closer…

            _"Ryo-ohki?"_ Ryoko responded telepathically.  _"Is that really you?"_

_            "Yes."_

_            "You've never sounded so clear before!"_

_            "It is the new energy you used…it's very powerful."  _Ryoko detected a slight shudder in the cabbit's words.  _"Ryoko, you must get up.  I cannot transform while you are this weak."_

_            "I can't move!"  _

            _"You have to!  Ayeka's almost at her limit, Tenchi's still contained within the shield, and we're completely helpless!"_

_            "But I have no energy left…I'm completely drained."_

_            "That's impossible.  Otherwise how could we communicate like this?  Come on Ryoko, I can sense some of that strange power left in you…find it!" _ Ryoko let the muffled voices of Kiyone and the stranger fade completely and sank into a black void.  Using the same ability that let her talk to Ryo-ohki telepathically, Ryoko explored her surroundings carefully.  She soon discovered a small pocket of gold-green energy, and dipped into it eagerly.

"And I'm telling you that there is no way the Soja can land in this condition!" the miniature Washu yelled, then stopped when Ryoko sat up grimacing.  She clamored to her feet, stretching.

            "Ryo-ohki, now!" Ryoko called loudly.  The little brown cabbit scrambled into view and leapt into mid-air near the gaping hole, transforming to her ship form.  Ayeka, who was only a few feet away, almost lost control of the shield she'd formed around herself and King Azusa.  "Ryo-ohki, get Ayeka and…father," Ryoko ordered, her voice faltering for a moment.  "You too," Ryoko said turning to Kiyone, without looking at Washu.  Without waiting for a reply, she started for Tenchi's containment shield.  He was unconscious, slumped against one side of the shield.  Hesitating at first, Ryoko closed her fist tightly and produced a green energy sword.  This one was longer than her usual red-orange blade, and had an ornate hilt.  She raised it high above her head and brought it down with a jarring force on the shield.  The shield flickered twice, then disappeared.  Tenchi sagged to the floor.  Ryoko released her sword and hurried over to kneel beside the prince.  

            "Tenchi," she murmured, shaking him gently.  "Come on, wake up."  He didn't move.  "Tenchi," she said more loudly, "the ship is falling apart!  Please wake-up!"  Ryoko swallowed fearfully, frantically checking for a pulse.  As her two fingers slid under the boy's chin, he opened his eyes, groaning loudly.  Ryoko sat back on her heels, breathing a sigh of relief.

            "Ryoko!  What happened?"  He asked her groggily.  "Last thing I remember you'd lost control of your energy beam and the ship was about to blow up."  

            "I'm not exactly sure what happened," Ryoko said softly.  "But I'll have to figure it out later.  Ryo-ohki, beam us aboard!" The cabbit meowed in agreement and sent out an orange beam to collect the pirate and prince.  

            Onboard, Kiyone rested on the floor, clutching a bloodstained rag to her leg.  Self-proclaimed Washu perched on a floating cushion, typing rapidly on her holo-top.  Ayeka knelt beside Azusa, but at Ryoko's appearance, she leapt up and flung herself into her sister's arms.  Ryoko clung to Ayeka tightly, burying her face in her shoulder.  Ayeka pulled away gently.

            "Father's still alive, Ryoko," Ayeka told her softly.  "But I don't think he can make to back to Jurai."  Ryoko stared at her in wide-eyed disbelief.

            "He's still alive!" she breathed.  Ayeka led Ryoko over to their father by the wrist, pulling her down to his side.  Azusa lay with his eyes squeezed shut, breathing shallowly and faint wheezing sounds emanating from his throat.  But he seemed to sense his daughters' presence, and cracked one eye open.

            "Ayeka, Ryoko," he gasped out.  "I'm so proud of you both.  Look after Balsi for me.  Ayeka - put your happiness before duty once in a while.  Ryoko - I now how much you love your freedom, but remember that sacrifice can set others free."  Tears rolled down the two princess' faces.

            "Father, please," Ryoko whispered brokenly, bending down closer.  "Kagato told me that I wasn't…that I'm not your…Please tell me he was lying!"  Azusa's eyes closed again, and Ryoko was afraid that he'd gone already.  But after a moment, he spoke up again.  

            "Oh Ryoko, I love you so much.  The day I first held you in my arms, I knew you were my daughter and that I would love you forever.  Nothing anyone said could change my mind about that.  Both of you are more important to me than anything else in this world."  With that final sentence, the king closed his eyes and drifted peacefully into death.

            One week later, when everyone had fully recovered and news of the fantastic fight had spread throughout the galaxy, King Azusa's funeral was held on the beaches of Balsi.  Complete with his gold crown and purple robes, the great king was placed upon a wooden pyre and pushed out to sea.  As the first crown princess, Ayeka read the traditional farewell chants.  The rich, the poor, the respectable, the not so respectable - all gathered to mourn the galaxy's loss.  

            Sasami wept in her mother's skirts, and Misaki gripped a damp handkerchief.  Kiyone and Mihoshi stood motionlessly side-by-side, staring straight.  Ryoko clutched Ryo-ohki, petting her mechanically and gazing out at the blue ocean listlessly.  Tenchi and his parents had also attended.  As Tenchi glanced around, his gaze fell on Washu, standing off at a distance.  The young prince slipped through the crowd quietly, making his way to the short figure.

            "She won't even look at me anymore," Washu jerked her head towards Ryoko as Tenchi strolled up.  Tenchi snorted.  

            "That won't last long," he responded.  "She's so determined to make you remember your past."  Once it had been proved that Washu was the real deal, Ryoko had become obsessed with helping her regain her memories.

            "Ayeka absolutely hates me.  She thinks I'm a fraud."

            "No she doesn't.  Not really."

            "I _know _something is missing!" Washu cried in frustration.  "It's like an itch I just can't scratch."    

            "It will come to you eventually," Tenchi said soothingly.  Washu turned her attention to the funeral.

            "He was supposed to be my husband, and yet I feel no remorse," she said softly.  "I feel nothing at all…he was a stranger."  But her voice cracked and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.  "He was a stranger…" she whispered.

            Ryoko strolled along the beach barefooted, the moon striking her spiky hair and making it glow silver.  The soft, white sand squished between her toes, massaging the soles of her feet.  From behind the palm trees, a single shadow glided over to meet her.

            "Tenchi," she greeted without looking at him.

            "Ryoko," he replied.  They walked in silence for a few moments before Tenchi spoke up.  "So, what will you do now?  Is it the pirate or the princess?"

            "Does it have to be either?"

            "Do you know how to be anything else?"

            "No."

            "Well then…"  There was a long silence.

            "My father wished me to be Queen of Balsi," she said finally.  

            "And that's what you want?"

            "Of course not."

            "Why, then - "

            "One of the last things father said to me was, 'You have to make sacrifices to set others free.'"

            "Who would you set free by making that sacrifice?"

            "Well, Ayeka…"

            "At one time you thought Ayeka marrying me was a fate worse than death!"

            "That was before…" Ryoko hesitated, then whirled around angrily, bringing her face close to Tenchi's.  "Look, I've come to realize that I have certain responsibilities, obligations.  You have responsibilities too - marry Ayeka and forge an alliance between Balsi and Jurai."  Tenchi gazed at her silently.  "I chose princess," she said softly, painfully.  "Would you have rather I chose pirate?"  Tenchi lowered his head and closed his eyes.

            "Ryoko, I…" he started, then realized he stood alone.  

Well, that's it!  Sorry if the ending's a little abrupt.  Oh, and don't worry, I will make a sequel (if I get a lot of positive reviews, that is).  I know I left a lot of loose ends, but I promise I'll wrap 'em up next time.  BTW, I got a review that kinda upset me.  This person said I was 'unjust' to Ayeka, and belittled her in my story.  I'd like to remind everyone that this is a RYOKO fic., first of all, but also…I felt like I was nice to Ayeka and made her really likable.  The whole sister thing was suppose to turn Ryoko and Ayeka's quarreling into friendly sibling rivalry, and place a more obvious bond between the two.  Anyway, I'd really like to know what other people think - was I mean to Ayeka?  


End file.
